Shinsoku
by RizukiShizaya
Summary: "Jadi kau beralih profesi, Yato?" Sebuah fanfic penuh kegajean di malam terakhir UN dari sang author stress. One shoot biar cepet #eh


DON'T READ IF U DON'T LIKE BOYxBOY

**Fandom :** Noragami

**Pair :** YatoYuki (again, yah aku liat sih OTP menonjol itu :3)

**Rate :** T setengah M #eh

**Inspirited by : **otak konslet ane. "_RIZUKIIIII! LAGI UN MALAH BUAT GINIAN!" _teriakku dalam hati. Out of Sotry again yaah~

Ah iya! Doakan yah moga kami semua yg UN lulus dan nilainya memuaskaan~ amiin~ U.U sangkyuh yang selama ini baca fanfic karangan absurd saya.. dan maaf ga bisa balas pm kalian karena modemku memblock page ffn dan dihape kaga bisa reply :'(

Oiya, ini ff sedikit nyambung dari ff sebelumnya berjudul Kioku (yang gaje itu loh #eh) selamat menikmati . gomenne aga ngawur juga XD #plak

.

.

Garis demi garis menyatu, membentuk suatu harmoni diatas kertas. Tarikan lembut dan kasar memperindah gambar _monochrome _itu. Seseorang yang berdiri dibelakang sana terkagum dalam hatinya, mengakui bahwa orang itu benar-benar jenius dalam menggambar.

"Nah! Sudah selesai!" sahut 'pelukis' itu sambil menunjukan gambarnya pada pelanggan. "Waaah! Mirip dan bagus sekali!" pekik teman yang menjadi model lukisannya. "Aku mau lihat! Waah! Terimakasih! _Etto,_ aku harus membayar berapa?" Tanya gadis yang jadi model itu.

'Pelukis' itu mengacungkan lima jarinya. "Cukup 5 _yen_ saja!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Setelah gadis-gadis itu pergi, kedua laki-laki itu kembali berjalan. "Yosh! Hari ini lumayan banyak juga pelanggannya~" ucap 'pelukis' itu sambil melemparkan koin keudara yang hangat dan menangkapnya dengan santai. Matanya yang seindah biru langit itu menatap warna _orange_ di senja hari. Warna yang senada dimatanya itu telah berganti nada, menandakan hari akan berganti sebentar lagi.

"Yato," lelaki yang berjalan dibelakangnya menatapnya serius. Warna mata hazelnya yang hampir mirip dengan langit senja kini ia sipitkan sedikit, menatap sesosok surai ungu yang ia panggil beberapa detik yang lalu. "Hn? Ada apa Yukine?" 'pelukis' yang merasa namanya terpanggil itu menengok dan memasang ekspresi heran setelah melihat mata lawan bicaranya.

Yukine tidak berkomentar ataupun membalas pertanyaan dari Masternya itu. Dia justru melirik sosok kasat mata, sosok yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh mereka dan orang tertentu. _Ayakashi_ cukup besar terbang dari kejauhan dan sepertinya akan datang mendekati mereka.

Matahari menyisakan sinarnya, yang semakin lama menipis dan menghilang. Yukine masih menatap tajam makhluk kasat mata itu. "Yato!" pekiknya sedikit kesal.

"_Ba-u-nya e-nak,"_

Bola-bola kecil nan terkutuk berada disekeliling mereka berdua. Membuat Yukine tersentak dan kembali meneriaki Masternya. "Hoi, Yato!" ia meraih bahu sang majikannya, mudah baginya. Yato tidak bereaksi, matanya redup seakan menyiratkan sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Sebuah tamparan dari Regalianya-lah yang melebarkan matanya sedikit, setidaknya menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti itu!?" teriaknya dan menarik kerah baju Yato. "Lihat sekelilingmu!" mendengar perintah tadi, Yato bereaksi. Iris birunya yang secerah langit itu mendadak berubah jadi gelap. "Cepat panggil aku!"

"_Bau-nya e-nak!"_

"_Bau yang enak~!"_

Dua jenis suara mengelilingi mereka. bola-bola terkutuk itu berkumpul menjadi satu, sedangkan _ayakashi_ yang terbang itu sudah mengepung mereka berdua. Ekornya yang panjang, dengan mudah _ayakashi_ itu gerakkan dan hendak menyambet mereka berdua. "Yato—!"

Yukine melepaskan cengkramannya, mendorong kasar majikannya itu sampai jatuh terjerembab diatas lantai kayu. "Selalu saja seperti ini!" sentaknya kesal lalu pergi kekamarnya.

Ya, Yato tidak melawan _ayakashi_ itu. Dia _teleportasi_ menuju rumah yang ditinggal Kofuku.

_._

"_**The world I once dreamed of is lost**__**,"**_

_**.**_

"Oi! Bangun! Dasar pemalas!"

'_Daikoku—bukan. Ini suara Yukine,'_ hidungku terasa tak bisa menghirup maupun mengeluarkan udara. "Ngh!?" aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan keras, tetap saja jarinya menjepit ujung hidungku dengan keras. "Yuhkineeh!" erangku sambil menepis lengannya, berhasil lepas memang. Justru selanjutnya adalah yang terburuk.

"BANGUN! DEWA PEMALAS!" ia berteriak dekat kupingku. Membuatku berguling dan meringkuk kesakitan. "Iya-iya! Aku bangun!" dengan sedikit malas aku berdiri, tampak seperti orang mabuk yang mencoba berjalan. Kudengar helaan napas dari Yukine. "Ampun, dah! Setiap hari sepeti ini," dia lebih dulu keluar dari kamarku.

Aku hanya bisa mengusap mataku dan terdiam. Sebenarnya bukan setiap hari, tapi hampir setiap hari aku dibangunkan dengan kasar. Dulu dengan Daikoku, sekarang oleh Regalia-ku sendiri. Dengan malas aku menggeser pintu ruang makan, dan menatap sarapan yang sudah ada. "Hoi, cuci mukamu dulu!" Yukine mendorongku keluar dan menuntunku kekamar mandi.

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja! Kau tidak malu? Bahkan aku yang lebih muda darimu saja bisa bangun pagi dan menyiapkan semua ini!" Yukine mengkritikku, dan reaksiku hanya mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Kau terlihat hampir seumuran denganku, kok. Mungkin beda tipis, " ujarku sambil tersenyum. "Tetap saja aku lebih muda darimu! Dan maaf saja, umurmu sendiri saja tidak bisa dihitung," ejek Yukine sambil berlalu.

Mungkin benar apa katanya. Dan Yukine berubah cukup pesat, hanya tingginya. Dia terlihat seperti sekitar umur tujuh belas tahun. Wajahnya tidak banyak berubah, suaranya juga. Tingginya sudah mencapai mataku.

Aku tidak heran kenapa Yukine berubah. Namun perubahannya terhenti ketika beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dulu ia pernah bertanya kenapa ia bisa seperti itu, apakah para dewa juga. Aku menjawabnya dengan sederhana. Kami bisa terus terlihat bertambah umur seperti manusia biasa, tapi ada saatnya kami terhenti. Aku sudah lama terhenti, terus terlihat seperti ini dan tak berubah entah sejak kapan aku tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Bicara soal berubah, walau diluar topic apa yang disebut pertumbuhan. Rumah ini sekarang milik kami. Kofuku-chan dengan baik memberikan kami rumah ini. Walau kami tidak meneruskan untuk membuka toko. Mereka pindah ketempat yang lebih baik. Aku merasa sangat berhutang budi padanya, sekaligus malu pada diriku sendiri.

'_Kapan aku bisa membangun kuilku sendiri?'_ hanya kalimat itu-itu saja yang kupikirkan.

Setelah selesai mencuci muka dan menggosok gigiku, aku kembali memasuki ruang makan. Yukine sudah mengambilkan setengah porsi nasi untukku. "Tunggu! Kenapa cuma segitu!?" protesku sambil meraih mangkuk bagianku.

"Kau ini mengeluh terus. Kerja lebih giat, baru aku kasih nasi dengan satu porsi!" tegasnya. "Huh! Karna kau masih kerja dengan Daikoku, kau meremehkan majikanmu!"

"Itu salahmu sendiri! Aku kerja dengannya karena kau juga yang tidak punya tempat tinggal!"

Selalu, kami bertengkar. Meributkan hal yang disebabkan oleh aku sendiri. Walau aku tahu, ia tidak serius untuk mengatakannya. Aku tahu ia hanya kesal melihat sifat dan keseharianku.

"Ah! Cukup! Aku berangkat kerja dulu!" ia menekankan kata-kata diakhir kalimatnya. Membuatku memajukan bibirku. "Hati-hati dijalan!" balasku ketus. Dan aku bertugas mencuci piring dan rumah ini. Setelah selesai, aku bisa menyebarkan layananku lagi.

'_Hmm, benar apa yang dikatakan Yukine. Aku harus menarik perhatian pelangganku dengan kemampuanku!'_

_**.**_

"_**I whisper in a frightened, trembling voice, **__**'**__**Call my name**__**',**__**"**_

_**.**_

Lagi-lagi ia lari, sejak saat itu ia tidak mau memanggilku. Sejak saat itu ia enggan menyentuhku dalam wujud lain. Dan sejak saat itu ia terus menghindar. _'Kenapa? Apa aku hanya menambah trauma-nya?'_

Pertanyaan yang belum pernah aku utarakan padanya. Dan itu benar-benar menggangguku. Sudah setahun lebih sejak kejadian itu, ia masih tidak mau menggunakanku.

Dan setiap sehabis aku pulang dari rumah Kofuku-san, aku selalu menemukannya ditaman saat sore menjelang. Sendirian, dan terus menggambar. Padahal dulu ia tidak mau diam disatu tempat hingga larut malam tiba. Dan seperti biasanya, beberapa orang yang menyadari keberadaannya meminta karyanya.

Entah itu melukis seseorang, atau pemandangan alam, atau yang lainnya. Tapi, ia tahu jika disuruh menjiplak karya orang lain dia akan menolaknya. Seberapa besar bayarannya tetap ia tolak, aku salut. Namun tetap saja, kalau melihat ia yang sekarang membuatku prihatin dan sedih.

'_Kemana Yato yang dulu?'_

"Kau benar-benar beralih profesi, ya?" tanyaku sambil memandang lukisannya yang setengah tertutup oleh punggungnya. "Hm? Kau sudah selesai rupanya, sebentar lagi aku juga selesai. Kau duduk saja dulu atau belikan aku minuman—"

Aku memukul kepalanya pelan memakai alat tulis baru untuknya. "Bodoh!" aku jatuhkan kantung belanjaan diatas pangkuannya dari belakang. "Aku beli minum dulu, untukku sendiri!" ucapku lalu mendengus kesal.

"Hwaaa! Cat air dan kuas?! Dan juga kanvas! Terimakasih Yukine!" teriaknya hingga tersampaikan dan terdengar oleh kupingku sendiri. Aku tersenyum sendiri mendengarnya. Senang rasanya menghiburnya, membuatnya berteriak ceria seperti dulu, walau hanya sesaat.

'_Aku ingin terus melihatmu yang seperti dulu, disaat Hiyori masih ada,'_

_**.**_

"_**My hopes can only take once more to the stars racing through the darkness**__**,"**_

_**.**_

"Ini, untukmu," ucap surai pirang itu sambil menyodorkan minuman kaleng dihadapan Dewa Yato. "Hari ini kau sangat amat baik sekali, Yukine~!" balasnya sambil merangkul dan mengacak-acak rambut pirang itu. "He-hei! Lepaskan!" wajah Yukine sedikit merah karena malu. Sebenarnya bukan karena ditaman ini masih ada banyak orang, lagi pula orang-orang itu tidak sadar akan keberadaan mereka berdua.

"Sudah selesai belum? Aku mau pulang," Yukine berhasil lepas dari rangkulan majikannya. "Sudah~ aku ingin mencoba melukis diatas kanvas ini~! Ayo pulang!" tanpa basa-basi Yato menggunakan kemampuannya lagi.

"Akan kulukis apa, ya?" Yato antusias memikirkan apa yang akan dijadikan objeknya. "Terserah kau saja," Yukine menghela napas dan beranjak kearah kamar mandi.

'_Setidaknya aku membantunya menyingkirkan kenangan buruk dikepalanya yang kosong itu. Semoga Yato bisa kembali seperti semula secepatnya,'_

Itulah yang dipikirkan Yukine. Dan mungkin saja tersampaikan pada Yato yang sedang sibuk dengan alat lukis barunya. _'Uh! Aku lupa kalau dia bisa merasakan dan tahu apa yang kupikirkan, sial!'_

Yukine segera menyelesaikan mandinya dan hendak membuat makan malam. "Woa! Ka-kau menganggetkanku saja!" Yukine terkejut melihat Yato yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi sambil memasang wajah sumringahnya.

"Tehee~! Terimakasih, Yukine!"

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lembut dan memasuki kamar mandi yang baru saja dipakai Yukine. Suara pintu menutup membuyarkan lamunan Yukine.

"Ap-apanya yang tidak perlu dikhawatirkan!" desisnya pelan. Jemarinya meremas handuk yang membalut pinggangnya, lalu berpindah pada 'tanda' yang menghiasi pangkal lehernya.

"_Baka,_" gumamnya pelan lalu membalikan tubuhnya, menghadap pintu tertutup itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Yukine membuka pintu itu dan berteriak. "APANYA YANG TIDAK PERLU DIKHAWATIRKAN, DASAR BODOH!" dan tanpa aba-aba ia langkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar mandi itu. Membuat Yato yang sedang kaget bukan main, menjadi sedikit panik.

Tentu, wajah Yukine yang sedang kesal membuat Yato takut dan sedikit panik. Membayangkan kalau ia akan babak belur nantinya.

"Lihat tanda yang kau berikan ini!" Yukine menunjuk tulisan berwarna merah dipangkal lehernya. "Kau yang memberiku ini! Kau yang mengunciku dengan ini! Aku tidak bisa kemana-mana dengan bebas jika ini masih menempel padaku, itu dulu yang kupikirkan! Kau pasti tahu itu,"

Yukine mengambil jeda, bibirnya ia rapatkan sejenak seakan menahan emosinya. "Sekarang, kau tidak pernah memanggilku lagi, kau tidak pernah melawan _ayakashi_ lagi sejak saat itu. Kau bilang akan menempaku! Memperkuat diriku! Kenapa!?"

"Apa kau masih takut dan merasa bersalah sampai sekarang, Yato!?"

'_Akhirnya aku menanyakannya, apa aku menyengatnya? Kuharap tidak,'_

Hening selama beberapa detik. Membuat Yukine penasaran apa yang akan Yato katakan.

"…. Ya, aku takut dan merasa bersalah sejak kejadian itu,"

Sebuah jawaban yang membuat Yukine menghela napasnya begitu keras. "Kau—apa kau belum bisa menerima kenyataan? Apa kau belum dewasa? Aku saja sudah lama merelakan Yui dan ibu—keluargaku melupakanku, Yato! Kau pasti tahu betapa sakitnya dilupakan! Aku bisa berdiri sampai detik ini karena aku menerima kenyataan! Dan aku bisa seperti ini juga karena aku rela Hiyori—"

"Yang aku alami berbeda denganmu! Memang, lebih sakit dilupakan dari pada ditinggalkan. Tapi, kau tidak akan mengerti apa yang kurasa. Sudahlah, jangan dibahas—" jelas wajah Yato menunjukan rasa sakit, Yato terlambat untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Apa aku menyengatmu?" Yukine panik, tangannya meraih bahu Yato yang hanya diselimuti kaos putih. Tidak ada jawaban dari bibir Yato, justru Yato menepis lengan Yukine dan hendak menghindari tatapan dari iris hazel didepannya.

"Yato! Jawab aku!" kedua lengannya menyentuh pipi Yato dan memaksa saling bertatapan. Iris hazelnya begitu jelas tersirat khawatir dan panik. "Tidak, kalau hanya segitu kau tidak akan menyengatku. Kau jujur dan tidak bermaksud jahat, Yukine," ujarnya pelan.

"Yang membuatku sakit bukan kau, aku sendiri. Kalau teringat hari itu, luka ini begitu menyengat. Maaf aku menyembunyikannya selama ini," seakan menjawab rasa penasaran Yukine akan penyebab mimik mukanya itu, ia membuka kaosnya. Memperlihatkan sebuah luka khas yang ditinggalkan oleh _ayakashi._

Luka memanjang seperti bekas cakaran kucing raksasa. Terdapat tiga luka memanjang didada Yato. Dibagian tengah-lah yang terlihat paling hitam dan dalam, dua luka disampingnya hanya bewarna ungu biasa.

"AP—lukanya tidak bisa hilang selama ini!?" Yukine menatap nanar pada luka didada Yato.

Yato menjawab hanya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk kepala Yukine dengan lembut. "Tidak apa, kau sudah tahu kenapa selama ini aku menghindar dari mereka, bukan? Maaf kalau itu benar-benar mengganggumu, kalau kau tidak tahan lagi, aku bisa melepasmu,"

"Melepasku!? Tidak! Kau bilang aku berbakat, bukan? Kau janji akan membuatku lebih kuat! Dan aku sudah bersumpah akan terus disampingmu! Kenapa pikiranmu berubah hanya gara-gara kau tidak bisa melupakan satu kejadian saja!?"

"…. Maaf, sejak hari itu juga aku merasa tidak berguna. Manusia dengan mudah melupakan kita. Namun, dia yang sering menyelamatkanku, tapi sekarang sudah tidak ada. Dia yang satu-satunya terus berhubungan dengan kita dan mengingat keberadaan kita. Sekalipun sekarang aku menggunakan bakat menggambarku, itu tidak menjamin kalau manusia yang lain akan mengingatku,"

"Kenapa kau begitu pesimis!? Ini bukan Yato yang kukenal!" Yukine mendorong tubuh Yato, tepat dibawah _shower_. Tangannya dengan cepat meraih _knop shower_ dibelakang tubuh Yato. Membuat lubang-lubang kecil itu mengeluarkan air hangat yang cukup deras.

"Ugh! Menghilanglah!" Yukine meraih kepala _shower_ dan menyemprotkannya kearah luka didada Yato. "Yu-Yukine! Hentikan! Percuma saja!"

"Itu karena kau belum menerima kenyataan kalau kita yang telah mengakhiri hidupnya!"

Mata Yato melebar, memamerkan iris biru langit. "Yu—Hentikan!" Yato mencengkram lengan Yukine dan mendorongnya, namun amarah sang dewa terlalu tersulut dan meluap. Membuat mereka jatuh terpeleset. Beruntung Yato jatuh diatas tubuh Yukine, namun Yukine-lah yang merasakan sakit pada lengan dan pantatnya. Yukine jatuh terduduk dan menahan tubuhnya dengan lengannya agar tidak jatuh lebih dari ini—maksudnya dengan kepalanya yang mungkin terbentur ubin kamar ini.

_**.**_

"_**It's painful, it breaks my heart, to take in your words**__**,"**_

_**.**_

Tunggu, kenapa aku tersulut seperti ini? Kenapa aku mendorongnya?

Kudengar sepintas Yukine mengerang kesakitan, beruntung aku masih bisa menumpu sebagian beratku pada lututku. "Berat, Hei! Yato?" aku tidak menjawabnya, aku tetap menunduk didepan dadanya. Walau mataku tertuju pada perutnya yang bergerak seiring dengan napasnya, pikiranku tertuju pada masa lalu.

Dimana semua itu berawal, saat kami bertiga diserang _ayakashi_ yang cukup cerdas. Sayangnya, tidak hanya satu _ayakashi_. Sekitar lima _ayakashi_ seingatku, menyerang secara bersamaan. Hiyori yang sedang berwujud setengah _ayakashi_ ikut diincar.

Aku benar-benar lengah saat itu. Melupakan salah satu dari monster sialan itu dan terlambat sudah. Hiyori yang dikejar _ayakashi_ agresif itu terpojok dan ekornya terkoyak. Aku yang tertahan oleh empat _ayakashi _lainnya hanya bisa menyaksikan Hiyori 'menghilang'. Dan seluruh _ayakashi _disekitarnya menyatu ditempat bekas Hiyori 'menghilang'.

Membentuk _ayakashi _baru, monster kucing yang cukup besar dan lincah. Suaranya masih kuingat. _"Baunya enak, sangat enak~!"_ itu yang kudengar. Waktu itu, aku sangat syok. Andai saja aku tidak lengah dan menghabisi mereka semua dengan cepat. Hiyori tidak akan pergi dengan cara seperti itu. Suara teriakkan Yukine menyadarkanku, monster kucing itu hampir saja memakanku. Dengan sebisaku, aku menghindar.

Namun, karena pikiranku sedang goyah dan campur aduk. Kuku dari monster itu merobek dadaku. Walau pada awalnya aku hanya bisa berlari dan lari darinya. Dia tetap menemukanku dengan cepat. _"Tidak ada pilihan lain selain melenyapkannya. Yato, sadarlah! Dia bukan Hiyori lagi! Walau aku benci melakukan ini,"_

Itu yang diucapkan Yukine. Aku salut padanya, dia sudah tidak bimbang lagi. Dia bukan yang dulu lagi, namun aku malah tersandung dalam hal seperti ini. Setelah melenyapkan monster kucing itu, aku langsung ketempat tubuh Hiyori berada, yaitu dirumah sakit milik ayahnya. Aku juga tidak tahu untuk apa aku kesana waktu itu. Yang kulihat hanya menambah rasa bersalahku, keluarga dan beberapa temannya berkumpul mengelilingi tubuh tidak bernyawa itu.

Air mataku mengalir begitu saja. Rasa bersalahku terus saja menggerogoti sudut hatiku. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan yang basah menyentuh rambutku, mendorong hingga wajahku menyentuh dadanya yang tidak tertutup sehelai benangpun.

"Menangislah, keluarkan emosimu. Itu akan membuatmu lebih baik," suara Yukine membuatku semakin lirih. Dia benar, aku bukan yang dulu. Selama setahun ini aku tidak bisa mengampuni diriku sendiri. Selama setahun ini juga aku tidak bisa menebas _ayakashi_.

"…. Dewa macam apa aku ini?" aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri.

'_Sudahlah, Yato. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu begitu. Lagipula, berat sekali—'_

Pikiran Yukine tersampaikan padaku sekali lagi, dengan cepat aku bangkit sambil menarik Yukine. Kami berdiri saling berhadapan. "Terimakasih sekali lagi, Yukine," bisikku sambil memeluknya. "Aku tahu ini canggung, tapi bisakah kau biarkan aku memelukmu lebih lama?" bisikku sekali lagi. Aku bisa mendengar apa yang Yukine pikirkan didalam otaknya.

Hanya suara air mengalir keluar dari _shower_ yang tergeletak diatas ubin kamar mandi ini, membasahi kaki kami. Hening dan hangatnya tubuh Yukine cukup menenangkan pikiranku.

'_Wa-wangi tubuhnya—gawat!'_

Entah kenapa aku tersenyum, otot wajahku seperti mendapat kejutan listrik begitu mendengar isi hatinya. "Kenapa, Yukine?" dengan bodohnya aku memakai nada centil. "Su-sudah, 'kan?" Yukine langsung melepas pelukanku dengan cepat. "Kurasa kau sudah lebih baik, cepat selesaikan mandimu lalu makan," saat Yukine baru melangkahkan kakinya.

"Tunggu! Yukine! Handukmu…."

Tepat saat aku mengucapkan kata benda itu, dia langsung membeku. Sedetik kemudian ia lari keluar kamar mandi ini dan membanting pintunya. "Hei! Handuknya ketinggalan!" pekikku setengah tertawa. "Di-diam! Itu gara-gara kau!" umpatnya diluar sana.

Harus kuakui. Mengerjainya sedikit, membuatku terhibur bukan main.

_**.**_

"_**I don't mind if you cry aloud**__**,"**__**  
**__**.**_

"Yukine~! Bangun!"

Suara menjengkelkan memasuki mimpiku—tunggu. Ini bukan mimpi, dia benar-benar sedang membangunkanku dan menggiringku keruang makan. "Tunggu! Ada apa ini? Kau yang memasak semua ini?" tanyaku sambil melototi masakan yang tersaji, sambil mengusap mataku yang masih berat.

"Tentu! Aku sudah membersihkan dan memasak sarapan untukmu,"

Suatu kalimat yang janggal ditelingaku. "Yato, kau tidak sakit, 'kan?" dengan tatapan tidak percaya aku bertanya padanya. "Kau tidak percaya padaku? Jahatnya! Setidaknya aku membalas jasa dan hutang budi untukmu,"

Masih dengan tatapan tidak yakin, aku mencicipi masakannya. "Bagaimana?" aku tidak bisa berkata-kata. Jika aku berbohong, aku bisa menyengatnya. "…. Besok dan seterusnya kau saja yang memasak!" ujarku ketus. "EH!? Tidak mau! Apa seenak itu, kah?"

"Jujur saja, aku hanya bisa memasak masakan ini saja,"

"Haah!? Belajar masak sana!" ujarku gemas sambil mencubit keras pipinya. "A-aw! Tidak mau! Aku ingin memakan masakanmu saja. Oh, iya! Hari ini kau libur kerja, 'kan? Aku ingin mengajakmu kesesuatu tempat!"

"Ap—" aku tertegun ia membawa sebuah karangan bunga sederhana namun cantik.

_**.**_

"_**Without even leaving a single word**__**. **__**Inside my shivering heart, I cried out like a child**__**,"**__**  
**__**.**_

Sebuah batu nisan kelabu bertuliskan nama Iki Hiyori diatasnya, dibersihkan oleh lelaki yang memakai _jersey_. Disampingnya berdiri juga lelaki yang sedang berdoa.

"Sudah lama kita tidak kemari,"

"Sejak Hiyori meninggal, kita hanya sekali kemari. Iya, 'kan?" Yukine tersenyum. "Yah, kalau begitu aku akan sering kemari, deh~"

Yukine hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Ayo, aku harus menyebarkan dan mempromosikan diriku lebih dari yang kemarin!" Yato bersemangat dan berlalu. "Kau lihat Hiyori, dia tetap bodoh seperti dulu. Setidaknya dia sudah cukup menerima keadaan sekarang,"

"_Syukurlah! Jaga dia kalau begitu, Yukine!"_

_**.**_

"_**Before my tears fall, I must move on**__**,"**__**  
**__**.**_

"Huaaah, hari yang melelahkan!"

Kulihat Yukine juga langsung beranjak kedalam kamarnya. Aku memang Dewa Bodoh mungkin? Harusnya aku bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada. Pasti, suatu hari aku akan menemukan manusia yang akan mengingatku. Bukan hanya seorang, mungkin seluruh dunia?

Dan yang terpenting, Regalia-ku memang yang terbaik. Kulihat ia sudah menanggalkan jaketnya dan hanya memakai baju santainya. Ia juga sudah terlelap dalam mimpinya. "Kau pasti sangat lelah," aku menyelinap kedalam kamarnya. "Kalau saja aku masih menyembunyikan luka ini. Kalau saja kau tidak menanyakan hal itu kemarin. Mungkin aku bisa rusak lagi,"

Entah apa yang kulakukan, aku mencium keningnya. "Oyasumi, Yukine," ucapku lembut. "Berkat kau, aku bisa melupakan dan mengampuni diriku sendiri. Luka yang terus terbuka dahulu, menghilang sekarang,"

-end-

End? Hah? Loh kok end?  
#EH

EIYAAH KEGAJEAN DIMALAM HARI MENJELANG UN TERAKHIR!

Timpuk ane silahkan atas kegajean dimalam hari ini U.U

Typo? Ah! Sudahlah! #alaBabehSUCI

Typo is Manusiawi ! #plak


End file.
